Clases
by ninnae
Summary: Como una idea en la mente de Milo y unas clases de francés dictada por Kanon pueden colocar de muy mal humor y por sobre todo muy celoso a cierto caballero de los hielos eterno.


**Clases**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Sé que tengo que actualizar otras historias, pero vi este one shot que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo y no pude evitar subirlo. Quizas no sea la mejor historia que haya escrito, pero siendo sincera es la tercera historia que escribí cuando comencé a subir fic y nunca lo terminé hasta ahora, leyendola después de tanto tiempo me pareció extraño, pero quise terminarla para compartirla.**

 **Aunque en esta ocasión no sé como haya quedado pues cuando comencé a escribir mi redacción no era la mejor, solo agregué lo que me faltaba de historia, no cambié nada así que... espero les guste.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

—Comment tu t'appelles? (¿Como te llamas?)

—Je M'appelle Milo (Me llamo Milo)

—Quelle est tu nationalité? (¿Cuál es tu nacionalidad?)

—Eh, ¿me podrías repetir la pregunta por favor? —pidió Milo bastante perdido.

Desde hace más de un mes que Kanon ha estado enseñándole francés a Milo, tras el excesivo ruego por parte del escorpión no le quedó otra salida, como buen amigo no podía negarse, mucho más con lo que tenía planeado el octavo custodio.

—Una vez más Milo, presta atención a la pronunciación y el significado de las palabras, es muy sencillo.

Milo frunció el ceño, ya que él no lo consideraba tan fácil y cada vez se estaban complicando más las clases, incluso ahora que estaban en una sesión de repaso su memoria estaba fallándole. Más su deber era aprender a toda costa aquel fastidioso idioma, que muchos dolores de cabezas le estaba dando.

—Quelle est tu nationalité?

—Je suis Grec (Soy griego)

—Ou tu habite? (¿Dónde vives?)

—J'habite dans le sanctuaire (Yo vivo en el Santuario)

Así continuaron por varias horas más intentando que Milo pudiese aprender el idioma, iban lento, pero seguro; poco a poco el escorpión ya entendía después de varias semanas de estudio.

Sin embargo había alguien en el santuario que no estaba de acuerdo con esas lecciones personalizadas que estaba recibiendo Milo. Camus se encontraba fastidiado con la cercanía de Milo con Kanon, para él, el gemelo no era más que un intruso entre ellos dos. Milo es su mejor amigo y por culpa del geminiano menor ya ni siquiera pasaba tiempo con él,

Camus encerrado en su templo rumiaba maldiciones para Milo y Kanon, en especial para Kanon. Estaba enojado, pero no era solo eso, había algo que el acuariano sentía y no quería admitir; y eso era que estaba celoso del gemelo. Aquel gemelo que en eso momentos tenía toda la atención de su escorpión, podía escuchar su voz, y disfrutaba de su presencia; y ¿cómo se encontraba él?, terriblemente solo.

—¿Aún estas molesto Camus?

El acuariano dirigió su mirada molesto a quien osaba interrumpirlo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Saga.

El aludido ni siquiera se inmuto; sin pedir permiso el guardián de Géminis se adentró en Acuario y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado a pasar Géminis.

—Paz Camus, solo vengo a darte noticias de Milo.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Camus, aunque no dejó que Saga se percatara, mantuvo su rostro estoico.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Saga sonrió socarronamente, se le había hecho un pasatiempo durante esas semanas molestar a Camus, mucho más teniendo en cuenta el pésimo humor que este tenía a causa de la lejanía de Milo, cualquiera de sus compañeros diría que estaba loco por ir a incitar al acuariano, pero por un lado no podía dejar pasar la escena de un celoso caballero de Acuario cuando este solo por lo general presentaba un semblante estoico y carente de emoción.

—Nada muy complejo, solo comunicarte que al parecer Kanon y Milo cada día están más cerca, solo te puedo decir que si no te espabilas y le dices a Milo lo que sientes mi hermanito te lo va a ganar.

Camus muy molesto apretó los puños, no se dejaría amedrentar por un invasor a su templo.

—Géminis si no tienes nada más que decirme te pido cordialmente que te retires.

Saga lo miró burlón, Acuario tan cortes como siempre sin dejar entrever su molestia, aunque si no hubiera sido por todo lo que planeaba Milo nunca se hubiera aventurado a molestar al francés.

—Solo te aviso, no creo que Kanon lo deje ir sin más —pronunció Saga antes de levantarse para marcharse con expresión jocosa en el rostro. Camus si no estuviese tan cabreado por todos los comentarios se hubiera sorprendido al creer que no era Saga sino Kanon quien ha estado fastidiándolo. Y es que en cuanto Saga se le metía en la cabeza incordiar a alguien podía ser igual a su gemelo.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Camus le dio vueltas toda la tarde a la idea que Saga había plantado en su cabeza, y es que no creía que Milo estuviese interesado en Kanon, aunque…pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, dejándolo de pasó a él en las sombras y angustia de ver perdido a Milo. Lo quería, desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero por miedo al rechazo jamás se confesó al escorpión, y es debido a su orgullo que tampoco demostró lo que su corazón sentía con su cercanía, era ahí cuando maldecía su nula capacidad de sociabilidad como caballero de los hielos eternos.

Sin soportar un segundo más sus pensamientos atinó a hacer lo único que le parecía más coherente en esos momentos. Arrastrar a Milo hasta su templo y pedir una explicación por su lejanía.

Con pasó decidido y con la cabeza a mil por hora Camus salió de Acuario hasta Géminis, no tardó mucho en hallar su objetivo y para su desgracia lo halló riendo junto al gemelo menor. Eso solo lo enervó más, subiendo más su cosmos congeló los pies de Kanon y con la rapidez de los caballeros dorados tomó a Milo del brazo y lo sacó del tercer templo, el escorpión por supuesto estaba anonadado, en ningún segundo se percató de la presencia de Camus y mucho más le sorprendió verlo molesto golpeando las baldosas de lo que parecía la casa de Acuario.

—¿Se puede saber que te traes con ese gemelo idiota? —cuestionó el francés sin ningún reparo.

Milo torció su labio, ¿Qué se supone que debía responder ante tan improvisada pregunta?

—Más bien debería ser yo quien hagas las preguntas Camus ¿Por qué me sacaste de Géminis?

—¡Yo pregunte primero! —rugió Camus preso de los celos.

Milo frunció el ceño, odiaba que le gritasen y eso Camus lo sabía bien. Colocó una expresión helada que descolocó al francés.

—No me hables de esa manera o podré decirte algo de lo que más tarde pueda arrepentirme Camus.

Camus al reconocer su error intentó respirar para calmar su agitada respiración y bajar los humos de su cabeza.

—Solo quiero saber por qué me estas dejando de lado Milo —pronunció más calmo Camus, pero no con menos ansiedad.

Milo se rascó por debajo de la oreja sin saber que contestar, tenía un plan para decirle a Camus todo lo que sentía, pero para eso había necesitado la ayuda de Kanon, aunque tal parecía que a Camus no le había caído muy bien la idea, pero si hablaba todo podría salir mal, todavía no se sentía preparado para decirlo, pero…

—Cam yo…

—Milo —dijo este esperando una respuesta, mientras su rostro iba tomando una expresión mustia ante el silencio del escorpión.

Segundos pasaban, ambos se sostienen las miradas, Milo derrotado es quien desvía la mirada. Primero fue un murmullo lo que Camus captó, pero poco a poco el tono y la fluidez de las palabras se le hizo conocida, era el idioma de su natal Francia.

—Camus Je t'aime, tu es ma vie. (Te amo Camus, tú eres mi vida).

Camus quedó helado por la confesión para luego sonrojarse con vergüenza.

Milo observó a su querido francés, sus mejillas, mordiéndose el labio en nerviosismo, sinceramente adorable.

—¿Desde cuando hablas francés? —preguntó Camus, un poco más compuesto.

—Kanon me ha estado enseñando —dijo Milo divertido, sabía lo que podía haber pasado por la cabeza del galo al pasar tantas semanas alejado, pero es que de verdad quería poder hablar el mismo idioma natal de la persona que amaba, y le era incluso más importante poder confesarse con el mismo.

—Ahora entiendo —susurró Camus para sí, ignorando de lleno la anterior confesión de Milo. Este simplemente alzó la ceja ante la actitud del acuariano.

—Cam —llamó Milo.

Camus se percató de la mirada ansiosa del escorpión y recordó la confesión, nuevamente la sangre inundó sus mejillas.

—Je t'aime Milo (Te amo Milo) —dijo Camus también en francés con vergüenza, todo era demasiado extraño, pero era lo que siempre había deseado, al menos en algún sentido. Milo sonrió, tal parecía que las semanas de clases con Kanon habían valido la pena, al final nada salió como él esperaba, quería hacer algo un poco más preparado y romántico, pero la impaciencia y molestia de Camus no le dejó otra salida, aunque ahora agradecía aquello, pues se sabía correspondido. Sin más que esperar Milo tomó los labios de Camus en un dulce beso, Camus al sentir los la boca griega contestó con el mismo ímpetu. Camus había descubierto lo celoso que podía ser con cierto escorpión y ahora que uno de los dos tuvo el valor de confesarse no dejaría que cierto gemelo se le acercase, no le importaba que lo hubiese ayudado, le daría conocer que Milo siempre sería suyo sin importar que pase. Ahora solo se abocaría a disfrutar del dulce beso que su amado griego le estaba brindando.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—¡Con cuidado Saga, me duele! —el mayor de los gemelos no podía dejar de reír mientras ayudaba a su hermano a salir del hielo formado por el cosmos de Camus.

—Deja de quejarte —Saga tiró con toda su fuerza haciendo que Kanon cayera sobre su trasero en la dura loza de piedra.

—No vuelvo a ayudar a Milo —dijo Kanon sobándose la zona congelada, lo que tenía que pasar por ser buen amigo—. Tonto Milo, más le vale que valga la pena el esfuerzo.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
